foreverunrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Meromity
Through the use of Meromity a Nanon can compartmentalize his emotions and block out distractions enabling him to focus on tasks before him. • Call Wiaiting ' Through the use of Call Waiting a Nanon is able to suppress the Call and focus on a specific task. '''Cost: --' 'Dice Pool: ' Resolve + Composure + Meromity '''Action: Reflexive. Effect: The character can add their Meromity to Call checks. •• Unstoppable ' The cyborg sets his mind to a task and can not be torn away. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' N/A '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: Nothing happens. Success: The Nanon proceeds, seemingly recklessly, towards his objective. Any round in which the cyborg takes movement he is also able to take another action: draw a weapon, load a weapon, attempt a single melee attack against a single target along his path. The total number of steps the Nanon takes is the penalty applied to the attack draw. Unstoppable lasts for the scene or hour or until the cyborg is knocked prone or otherwise impeded. ••• Cover Fire ' A cyborg can lay down impressive cover fire along a given area. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Presence + Firearms + Meromity '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The cyborg lays down the cover fire but provides no benefit to his allies. Success: The cyborg lays down defensive cover fire allowing his allies to move through dangerous terrain. The number of successes achieved grants a +1 bonus to his allies Athletics, Stealth and Subterfuge draws to prevent being noticed or slowed in the area designated by the user of Cover Fire. The same bonus is also granted to his allies Defense while under the cyborg’s watchful eye. This bonus lasts for the round after which the user can declare that they are continuing to use Cover Fire by paying the cost and attempting another activation draw resulting no lapse of coverage, even if the amount of coverage (the bonus) changes. While using Cover Fire, the cyborg suffers an equal penalty to his defense. Should the cyborg be using concealment then all penalties that would apply to attacks apply to the power’s activation draw (see World of Darkness Rulebook p. 163). Any enemy in the Cover Fire area with a defense and/or concealment lower than the cyborg’s firearm’s damage rating is subject to a free attack starting with a zero bid. This draw is reflexive. The defended area is any area that can be attacked solely by enemies that are within the line of sight of the cyborg and with the cyborg’s weapon’s medium range. •••• Clarity ' The cyborg is capable of making two attacks of the same type against the same target in a single round. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Resolve + Firearms + Meromity or Resolve + Weaponry + Meromity '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: Nothing happens. Success: Your character’s capability and experience with firearms and melee weapons is such that he can accurately fire two firearms, make two melee attacks, one attempt one of each, at the same time. Your character does not suffers the -2 offhand penalty for attacking with his secondary hand (even if he does not possesses the Ambidextrous Merit), but he can attack with both weapons, as a single action during a turn. The cyborg uses the activation draws in place of his attack draws. The second attack is at a -1 penalty. Your character may attack two different targets if he wishes, but the amount of concentration required negates his Defense for the turn. The number of targets must be declared during the declaration phase of combat resolution. Only one of the attacks will actually connect for any damage, it is the player’s choice as to which one will be counted. ••••• Duality ' The cyborg is able to perform two different actions during a single round. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' Resolve + Investigation + Meromity '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: Nothing happens. Success: By successfully activating this power you are capable of taking two actions in a round for the rest of the scene. These actions could be attack, move, hack, hot-wire a car, etc. Anything that your character could normally do is a valid option. If the combination of actions requires access to the same senses or physical extremities simultaneously then there is a cumulative -3 penalty for every overlapping component that applies to both actions. If you wished to fire a gun while hacking a hand held computer then you would accrue a -3 penalty for needing to see both the screen and the target and you would incur a second -3 penalty for one of your hands needing to hold a gun while typing. The successes gain on the activation draw result the total penalty applied to conflicting actions. Other factors may reduce penalties or resolve conflicting actions entirely. If the above character had a NetLink and was able to have both hands free then the sight issue would be resolved as would the hands. However, if the character did not have a NetLink but did have a smart system then his eyes would be free but one hand would still have to hold the gun. Both actions must be different. If a character wishes to make two attacks in a round then they would need to activate Clarity.